Street Fighters
by angelicwings1
Summary: long ago there were three clans ,the uzumaki clan, the hyuga and the uchiha ,and in those clans lived three strong warriors who fought to become the ultimate king of fighters, but things didn't go as planned for them because an unknown clan appeared during their weakest and kill them. now in the future the battle still continues, who will become the next king of fighters.


**yes its not that good, shoot me. i just replace one of my stories i've been writing and write naruto and sasuke names on it. YES i was a sasunaru fan first before narusaku, i just love their chemistry and moments. I for one know that sasuke cares about one person only and thats naruto, I dont even have to explain it the proofs are everywhere XD**

**And yes my ideas needs work, but thats not gonna stop me from writing. If you're someone that wants to criticize well dont read it because you wont like the errors and grammars lol, I do this for fun not for it to be published in a book or for my teachers to read it so anyone who had a problem with the way i write or look at things BYE!**

* * *

><p>Long ago there lived three clans, one was the hyuga clan the next was the uzumaki clan and the last one was the uchiha clan. you see the clans have been fighting for decades trying to beat one another and earn the title as the king of fighters, During the final battle an unknown person from an unknown clan came and attack the clan, and that person was none other than orochimaru. You see orochimaru was a conniving, evil snake that wanted power and rule the three kingdoms, so in order to do that he made them turn against each other and waited until they were in their weakest before striking them down. Ever since that day, he became the king of fighters, the first thing he did as a king was to change the law. He made sure that each clan fights one another in the arena, to death. That rule soon changes to every year because he realizes he was losing his strongest warriors, and he needs them to keep him safe and continue taking power.<p>

But what he wasn't expecting was some of the strongest clans from different village to join forces to kill him; it would have worked if madara didn't go crazy for power and accepted his offer. So, Because of his betrayal lots of people suffer and so did his lover and children. Through the years he repents for his sins and met some special children, there he trained them to become the best of the best, and they teach that to their kids and so on. While the village prospers to the 20th centuries mandara disappeared and no one has seen him since, but that never stopped orochimaru from banning his rule and kidnapping young females for his pleasure.

As the years past the three kings became a legend and so did mandara, people were oblivious to what's really going on, only some know about it, While others ignore it because they don't want anything to do with the law to fight. One of the clan who survive was none other than the uzumaki clan, and the hyuga clan, orochimaru knew that but he didn't know who they were, but he did fear that someone from that clan will be the one to take him down. So with that fear in mind he made another law, this law states that anyone who meets someone strong should fight at any cost to earn the title as the ultimate king of fighters and if they win they shall fight him to earn the title themselves. When that law was created every person from gangs, clubs, underground and even policemen took action, this made people fear fighting. Even some who were weak were being attacked and raped for no reason; this rule was so fearsome that minato namikaze took charge. Arresting anyone that fights, but he had too when innocent people were involve. When orochimaru found out about him he was intrigue, he turn him into a criminal and announced that anyone who could defeat the great namikaze will be rich. With this announcement people attacked him any chance they get; they even go as far as to kidnap his son and almost rape his wife.

Enraged, he unleashed a technique that no one ever heard of, this technique was not only powerful but it was dangerous. while fighting he didn't realize how the technique was taking a lot of energy on him, when he was down to one person, he coughed up blood and died in front of his son. So as time goes on another child was born, this child had blond spiky hair and blue eyes, some even mistake him as a girl, but kushina didn't care, she knew he had a weak body but that never stopped her from training him to become strong.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAR 2015<strong>

A young boy woke up from the sound of his alarm, he smiles and stretch before going down stairs to make breakfast. He puts his pink apron on and makes some ramen, while humming. He was so busy enjoying the day when tsunade their neighbor walks in, well more like slams the door really loud. "WHERE IS HE!" she says searching the whole house

Naruto surprise tries to calm her neighbor but she ignores him "I don't have time for this naruto, your uncle is gonna get it" she says

"But tsunade-san, what did he do this time?" he asks nervously when he saw her turn to him

"HE STOLE MY UNDERWEAR!" she screams embarrassed causing naruto to blush madly

"WHAT!" he said _I always knew uncle was a pervert, but this…this is just to much _he thought

"Pssh! Naruto over here" jiraiya said

Naruto looks under the sink to see his uncle hiding there, he was gonna ask him the reason why he was their when he felt someone behind him. Gulping he turns around slowly to see tsunade cracking her fingers. "m..o..v..e naruto" she said slowly

smiling he quickly move out the way letting tsunade drag his uncle to the living room and beat the crap out of him. Quickly running down stairs with a bat kushina came in front of his son "what's going on naruto, did someone hurt you?" she asks searching around, but she soon stopped when she saw tsunade and jiraiya at it again

Dropping her, but she walks to the table unlady like and wait for naruto to bring her breakfast "jeesh... You would think he would have learned by now, but no he didn't." she says grabbing her chopstick

"I don't know mom, I think he likes seeing tsunade in the morning." he says smiling at them bickering

_I doubt that's it naruto _she thought animatedly sweating before looking at the door to see his son childhood friend sakura. she happily ran to naruto and gave him a hug which he happily accepted before she turn to look at her aunt and jiraiya going at it. Sighing she walk towards them and put her hands on her hips then she took a big breath before screaming "WOULD YOU TO CUT IT OUT, YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF BABY" she says

Both adults glared at her before going to sit down to eat, with neither one of them speaking to each other. Naruto sighs eat, after breakfast sakura drags him out the door while screaming about being late.

* * *

><p>They ran to school, but stopped when they saw two people fighting. Naruto could tell that they were both strong, and could kill each other easily, that's something he did not want to see, blood. Quickly he grabs sakura and literally drags her to school, when she refuses to leave the fight.<p>

When they reached the school they separate going to their class. When he sat down he saw graffiti on his desk saying you're dead and go kill your self traitor. Seeing this surprise naruto and he looked hurt by this. he turn around to see people turning away to stare at the teacher, while some whispers about him. Naruto was sure he heard someone calling him a monster and psycho, but he ignored it while sitting down. He turns to the front to listen and take notes when someone throws something sharp at him, hitting his ears. Wincing he touch his ears only to see blood. Shock and shaking, he felt like he couldn't breath, his heart felt like it was about to pop out, shikamaru seeing him like this touch his shoulder, only for him to jump.

"You ok naruto?" he asks expecting the blond to say something, but when he didn't he ask the teacher if he could take him to the nurse office, which he agreed.

While walking to the nurse office, he held on to his shoulder while telling him to calm down, but naruto didn't hear he was still shaken by what just happened. When they arrive shikamaru took him to the chair and the nurse bandaged his ears. After words they decided to skip class and head to the rooftop seeing as how the class wants to hurt him.

They reached the rooftop and stayed there through the rest of class, after words they decided to go home.

"Oh crap!"

"What is it shika?"

"I forgot I have soccer practice today" he says sighing

"Ok go ahead I'll be fine" he says making shikamaru frown

"You sure naruto, I can get someone to walk you if you want." he said

Smiling he refuses the offer, "look shika I'm not as weak as you think I am, so I'll be fine" he says

Shikamaru gave up, he looks at naruto one last time before running back to the school.

* * *

><p>As soon as he left naruto sighs and walk home. While walking home naruto felt unease, he could have sworn he saw heard a noise and footsteps running towards him, but when he turn to check no one was their.<p>

"I'm probably tired" he says, before turning to walk home again, he continued walking ignoring the footsteps, he knew he was getting scared, but he didn't show it.

"Look who we have here guys" says a man appearing from his hiding spot

Naruto tense when he saw the guys surrounding him, they smirk and tease him "what is a girl doing walking alone" the leader says

"Its none of your business" he says ignoring the girl comment

"Ooh, a feisty one" he says walking closer to naruto

Naruto seeing this went into fighting mode, He hates fighting when it comes to blood, but if he has to defend himself he would do it. The guys laugh at him before they race towards him with their fist, one of the guys tries to hit his face, but naruto grab his fist and jab him in his stomach making him fall back. He quickly turns around and gave the next guy a powerful kick in the stomach in the ribs making him howl in pain. The leader seeing this got angry and ran at full speed towards naruto who was busy with his friend, knocking him to the ground. now on top of him he started beating him up, naruto dodge some of his punches but he couldn't dodge the others. He could see the blood oozing out from his lips, traumatize for a second he didn't see the other guys powerful fist about to hit his face.

Just when the man was about to hit naruto, a hand stops him. He turns around to see a pale teen glaring at him "Don't you think he had enough" he says

"Who the fuck are you" he says making the man smirk

"Why don't you come and find out" he says

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
